In a manufacturing process and the like of medicines, chemical products, foods, semiconductor materials, polymer materials and the like, a reactor and the like provided with a glass lining (hereinafter, also referred to as “GL”) is used, in which glass is united at the high temperature on a surface of metal in order to protect the metal from erosive environments.
In case of a reactor, a transfer pipe and the like in which, for instance, an organic liquid or solid having a large specific resistance is used as contents, an attempt to improve an electrical continuity between a lining and a metal base material has been made in order to prevent electrification from being caused by static electricity generated between the contents and the lining.
For instance, Patent Literature 1, which is a patent granted to the Applicant of the present application, discloses a lining and a lining method of inhibiting the lining from being electrified by using a conductive oxide ceramics to provide electrical conductivity to the lining.